prettycurefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hikari Kujou
Hikari Kujou ''' es considerada la vida de la Reina, una parte del espiritu de la Reina de la Luz que aparece cuando esta se separa en tres partes: sus deseos (los 12 Heartiels), su corazón (El Trono de la Reina) y su vida (Hikari). Ella ha perdido su memoria y sus habilidades de cuando era Reina, y vive como una humana normal en el Jardín de los Arcoiris. Va a la Academia Verone y se hace amiga de Nagisa Misumi (Cure Black) y Honoka Yukishiro (Cure White), además se hacer pasar por prima de Akane y trabaja en su puesto ambulante. Su alter ego es '''Shiny Luminosa Normalmente es muy agradable, preocupada y educada, aunque también es muy ingenua debido a la perdida de memoria. Nunca se enfada en su forma humana, lo que hace que alguna gente se preocupe. Es llevada al Jardín de la Luz al final, donde la Reina despierta (se parece mucho a Hikari transformada). Más tarde ayuda a las Pretty Cure ha hacer su ataque final: Iluminación Máxima Max. Ella capta el concepto de ser Shiny Luminosa bastante rápido, pero siempre se pregunta por su pasado y a menudo se queda mirando al cielo fijamente Historia Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (ふたりはプリキュア ー マックスハート''Futari wa Purikyua Makkusu Hāto'') es la segunda temporada del anime Pretty Cure de Toei Animation. Comenzó el 6 de Febrero de 2005 en Japón y finalizó el 29 de Enero del 2006. thumb|187px|Logo de Pretty Cure Max HeartEn esta temporada, la Reina decide volver a su forma original, y su esencia se divide en tres partes: los doce Hartiels (los deseos de la Reina), el Corazón de thumb|left|211px|Shiny Luminosa en Max Heartla Reina y la Vida de la Reina. Pero la Reina no es la única que se moviliza, y el Rey Haaku también obtiene una Vida. La Vida de la Reina resulta ser Hikari Kujou, estudiante de primer curso, que trabaja en el Takko Caffe junto con la señorita Akane. Hikari se convierte en una tercera Pretty Cure al trasformarse en Shiny Luminosa. Su personaje del Jardín de la Luz es Porun, aunque más adelante también tiene a Lulun. Shiny Luminosa no puede atacar, pero sí puede aumentar los poderes de Cure Black y Cure White, utilizando la Batuta Corazón. Durante la temporada, las Pretty Cure van reuniendo a las Hartiels para poder hacer que Hikari se transforme en la Reina, aunque, al final, lo único que quieren es que Hikari se quede con ellas. De esta temporada hay dos películas (Pretty Cure Max Heart 1 y Pretty Cure Max Heart 2). Pretty Cure Max Heart Hikari Kujou aparece misteriosamente en lo alto de una colina del Jardín de los Arcoiris. No recuerda nada de su pasado, pero oye una extraña voz que le conduce hacia el Tako Cafe, puesto de Akane Fujita. Desde entonces vivira en su casa haciendose pasar por su prima, y ayudandole fervientemente en su puesto. Varias veces se encuentra con Nagisa y Honoka y las tres tienen la extraña sensación de que se conocen, pero Hikari siempre huye antes de que se pueda descubrir algo más. thumb|Shiny Luminosa con sus compañeras Cure Black y Cure White Tiempo despues Hikari conoce en el instituto a Nagisa y Honoka formalmente, y les pregunta sobre un lugar que ha dibujado Naguisa para un trabajo de clase. Eventualmente descubren que Hikari puede transformase con ayuda de Porun (ahora en su forma Touch Commune) en Shiny Luminosa (Luminous en la versión inglesa y japonesa). El Jefe del Consejo y Sabiduría vuelven con malas noticias: la Reina de la Luz ha desaparecido y se ha dividido en tres partes, sus deseos (los 12 Heartiels), su corazón y su vida. Pronto averiguan que Hikari es en realidad la representación de la vida de la Reina y por eso ella estaba tan confundida al llegar al Jardín de los Arcoiris. A partir de entonces iran recogiendo los Heartiels en el Trono de la Reina (Queen Chairect) para poder resucitar a la Reina. thumb|left|[[Touch Commune|Forma de Porun en la 2º temporada]]Durante la temporada tendran que enfrentarse contra los nuevos villanos (Circulas, Uraganos y Viblis), guardianes de la representación de la vida del Rey Haaku (Niño de la mansión), que tiene el aspecto y el caracter de un niño pequeño. Más tarde aparece un nuevo enmigo más poderoso y que logra vencer facilmente a las Pretty Cure, Valdes. Para poder vencerlo las guerreras legendarias van en busca de un nuevo poder de la luz. Es entonces cuando consiguem, gracias a su voluntad de salvar a los demás, los Brazaletes Brillantes, que les otorgan una gran fuerza además de mejorar su ataque "Rayo de Marmol Pretty Cure Max", añadiendo "Chispa" (o Sparkle en algunas ocasiones. Tiempo despues aparece una nueva mascota que resulta ser Lulun, que junto con los Heartiels le da un nuevo broche a Luminosa que le permite hacer un potente escudo. Sin embargo el Rey Haaku es resucitado, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Hikari por no sacrificar a un niño inocente con el que tiene una extraña relación, ya que los dos son la cara de una misma moneda (luz y oscuridad). Las Pretty Cure se niegan a resucitar a la Reina por miedo de lo que le pueda pasar a Hikari, pero esta viendo que sus amigas no pueden vencer ellas solas se va a otra dimension junto con Porun y Lulun gracias al Trono de la Reina para intentar resucitar a la Reina. Las Pretty Cure logran vencer a Circulas, Uraganus y Viblis pero pierden sus Brazaletes Brillantes, es entonces cuando Valdes absorve al Rey Haaku, haciendo que se tranforme en el nuevo Rey Haaku. Las Pretty Cure son vencidas, pero siguen peleando. thumb|Broche Heartiel otorgado por Lulun Usando el "Rayo de Marmol Pretty Cure Max Chispa" creen que han ganado en vano, ya que Valdes vuelve a levantarse y les dice que es inutil que intenten destruirlo puesto que él no puede ser destruido, y destruye la ciudad entera. Deprimidas, las Pretty Cure se sientan bajo el arbol que adoraba la abuela de Honoka, y comienzan a recordar cosas que tenian que hacer ese día pero no han hecho. Al final cuando Cure Black le dice a Mepple que deberia estar permitido pensar asi incluso en momentos como esos, Cure White se da cuenta de que cada persona tiene el derecho a vivir, y a vivier como quiera. Con un nuevo poder, las Pretty Cure pelean contra Valdes una vez más. Justo cuando estan a punto de ser aplastada por el ahora gigante Valdes, la Reina aparece para ayudarlas. En ese tiempo Luminosa había estado hablando con el corazón de la Reina (el Trono de la Reina) junto con Porun y Lulun para intentar descubrir como poder resucitar a la Reina. Finalmente comprende que tiene que sacrificarse para salvar a sus amigas, no solo por su obligación. El espiritu de Shiny Luminous se les aparece a las guerreras para decirles que esta sera la última vez que se vean, así que combinan sus poderes para hacer la "Iluminación Maxima Max" (Extreme Luminario en la versión inglesa y japonesa) para eliminar a Valdes de una vez por todas. thumb|294px|Shiny Luminosa en la Iluminación Máxima Tras vencerlo se dan cuenta de que nunca volveran a ver a las criaturas del Jardín de la Luz, ni volveran a ser Pretty Cure. Se destransforman en Nagisa y Honola y van a la graduación. Despues se sientan en el puesto de Akane, recuerdan a sus mascotas y a Hikari y se ponen tristes. De repente Hikari aparece diciendoles lo increible que ha sido su graduación. Mepple, Mipple, Porun y Lulun tambien aparecen, y Hikari les presenta a su nuevo hermano, Hikaru, que no es otro que la representación de la vida del Rey Haaky. Es revelado que Hikari y la Reina se las han arreglado para separarse, y que las mascotas podran quedarse para siempre en el Jardín de los Arcoiris. Feliz porque podra quedars para siempre en el Jardín de los Arcoiris con sus amigos llora de jubilo. La serie termina con el grito de Nagisa "Es increible" cuando Mepple menciona que tiene hambre. Pretty Cure Max Heart: La Película En la primera película de Pretty Cure Max Heart las heroinas viajan hacia el Jardín de la Esperanza para proteger thumb|264px|La Bruja de la Zona Dotsukuel conjunto de diamantes que trae la esperanza al mundo de una malvada bruja que busca robarlo para resucitar al Rey Haaku. Allí conoceran a los miembros de la guardia real (Cuadrado, Redondo, Marques, Ovalo, Corazón, Pear y Triliant), a la reina del Jardín de la Esperanza y al príncipe que tiene un sorprendente parecido con FujiP. En la fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de la reina Nagisa se pelea con Cuadrado por decir que no son capaces de hacer nada la una sin la otra, por lo que sale corriendo dejando solas a sus amigas. Justo entonces la bruja ataca, y Shiny Luminosa intenta proteger el conjunto de diamantes pero sale muy mal herida y la bruja consigue hacerse con un brazalete. Nagisa llega entonces transformandose junto con Honoka, pero no consiguen detener a la bruja. Cure Black se siente terriblemente culpable ya que por su culpa Hikari esta mal herida y han robado el brazalete, pero el principe le regala un amuleto y Cure White la anima para que vayan a recuperar el brazalete. thumb|Conjunto de diamantes thumb|left|Vestido de Hikari en la fiestaDe camino a la guarida de la bruja son atacados por Zakennas en forma de murcielagos en un cementerio de barcos. Cuando ya los han vencido el barco se prende y hay una gran explosión donde creen perder a Marques. Ya en la guarida se enfrentan a la bruja, consiguen que suelte el brazalete que los guardianes llevan de regreso al castillo y Black la hiere gravemente en un costado, pero ella es muy fuerte y derrota a las Pretty Cure dejandolas inconscientes en el suelo de la cueva. Hikari y el principe se encuentras con la guardia y les ayudan a llevar el brazalete al castillo mientras la bruja se acerca. En la cueva Black y White se despiertan gracias a Marques que no estaba muerto y junto con el amuleto del principe se trasportan al castillo. Una vez allí Hikari se inerpone entre el principe y un ataque de la bruja causandole muchas heridas y soltando el brazalete. La bruja lo atrapa y se engrandece. Las Pretty Cure intentan ayudar a Hikari y junto con el conjunto de diamantes y los diamantes de los guardias reales se transforman en Golden Pretty Cure. thumb|262px|La Verdadera Forma de la Bruja thumb|left|Golden Shiny Luminosa Con este poder sus trajes se vuelven dorados, y sus pendientes y su corazon de su broche se vuelven diamantes. Esta forma no se vuelve a ver despues de la pelicula, quizas porque se necesitan el conjunto de diamantes y los amuletos de la guardia, y las Pretty Cure no vuelven a visitar el Jardín de la Esperanza. Las Pretty Cure usan la "Iluminación Maxima" para golpear a la bruja en la herida que le hizo Black y así consiguen vencerla. La paz vuelve al Jardín de la Esperanza y las chicas se despiden de sus nuevos amigos y vuelven a casa. Hikari vuelve al puesto para ayudar a Akane y Nagisa y Honoka intentan volver al Jardín de la Esperanza en casa de Honoka pero no lo consiguen y al ver una rana se ponen a reir. Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Amigos bajo el cielo nevado thumb|left|HinataEn la segunda película de Pretty Cure Max Heart nuestras heroinas van de vacaciones a la estación de eski del tío de Kimata. Allí Hikari se encuentra con un huevo del que sale un extraño pollo al que llama Hinata puesto que su cuerpo desprende mucho calor. Mientras tanto Naguisa intenta aprender a hacer snowboard pero no lo hace demasiado bien por lo que quiere rendirse enseguida, Honoka no se lo permite y le dice que lo intente más para así poder deslizarse por la nieve con FujiP. Pero justo cuando dice esto FujiP y Kimata pasan encima suya en un telesilla, aunque ninguno de los dos se entera de lo que estaban hablando. thumb|260px|Gélido y Helado Es entonces cuando un Zakenna enviado por unos extraños enemigos llamados Gélido y Helado las ataca aparentemente, pero pronto se dan cuenta de que el Zakenna no va a por ellas sino a por Hinata. Tras vencer al monstruo vuelven al hotel donde Nagisa y Honoka siguen peleadas. En la habitación, Rina le pregunta a Nagisa si Honoka y ella son falsas amigas a lo que Nagisa no muy segura responde que no llendose muy airada. Por el camino se encuentra con Honoka pero ninguna da su brazo a torcer para hacer las paces. Es entonces cuando aparecen el sabio del Reino de las Nubes junto con Mutta (una especie de mapache volador) que las llevan al Reino de las Nubes, dónde les explican que Hinata es en realidad el Fénix que trae el calor al mundo. En ese momento los malvados Gélido y Helado aparecen, diciendo ser la pareja de guerreros más fuerte, congelando el Reino de las Nubes y atrapando a Hinata. Su proposito es congelar al Fénix para que el calor desaparezca del mundo y el Rey Haaku resucite. Con sus poderes construyen una gran torre de hielo y vuelan hacia la cima. Las Pretty Cure junto con el sabio y Mutta les siguen pero a la entrada el techo de hielo se cae transformandose en Zakenna y thumb|272px|Aspecto de la Batuta Corazon en la peliculaseparando a Shiny Luminosa, el sabio y Mutta de Cure Black y Cure White. Las dos guerreras siguen su camino hasta llegar a una especie de estadio dónde Helado congela el corazón de White por lo que esta siente deseos de matar a Black, al igual que Black congelada por Gélido siente deseos de matar a White. Pero su gran amistad les hace recuperar la memoria pero caen al vacío. Mientras tanto Luminosa, que no puede vencer al Zakenna, y Mutta suben junto con el sabio a una planta suya que crece y los lleva hasta la cima. Luminosa intenta liberar a Hinata pero no tiene suficiente fuerza por lo que intenta huir con ella. Pero Gélido y Helado la interceptan. Justo cuando van a atacarles aparecen de nuevo las Pretty Cure que había trepado hasta allí y gracias a un bloque de hielo que servia como tabla de snowboard consiguen interponerse entre ellos. Los malvados les lanzan un terrible ataque y son congeladas antes la mirada de Hinata, que llora porque sus amigas se han sacrificado por ella. Hinata con el poco poder que le queda les da un nuevo poder a las Pretty Cure transformandolas en Phoenix Pretty Cure. En esta thumb|left|262px|Phoenix Shiny Luminosa forma las Pretty Cure son capaces de levitar, además de que sus movimientos son más fuertes, rápidos y calmados, pudiendo vencer a sus enemigos incluso con los ojos cerrados. Las chicas usan el "Rayo de Marmol Pretty Cure Max Chispa" y vencen a Gélido y Helado thumb|262px|Hinata convertida en un fénixdemostrando su gran amistad y mostrando que ellos son solo falsos amigos. Pero Hinata ha usado sus ultimas fuerzas y muere, Luminosa no puede permitirlo y transformandose en Phoenix Shiny Luminosa con ayuda de todos revive a Hinata y lo transforma en Fénix. En esta forma consigue revivir a Hinata y otorgarle su forma de Fénix, invocando el poder de la Reina. Tras esto las chicas vuelven a la Tierra donde se despiden emotivamente de Hinata. En la última escena se ve como Nagisa domina perfectamente el snowboard y como Hikari le dice a Porun que no este triste por la marcha de Hinata ya que "todos son amigos bajo el cielo nevado". Shiny Luminosa "Luminous Shining Stream!" "Shining life, Shiny Luminous! The light's heart and the light's will, for the sake of uniting all as one!" "¡Luminosa Torrente de luz!" "¡Vida brillante, Shiny Luminosa! ¡El corazón y los deseos de la luz, reuníos todos de nuevo!" 輝く生命、シャイニールミナス！光の心と光の意志、総てをひとつにするために！(Kagayaku inochi, shainii ruminasu!Hikari no kokoro to hikari no ishi, subete wo hitotsu ni suru tame ni!) Despues de que Hikari conociera a Nagisa y Honoka, Porun no para de decir que esta preparado para thumb|272px|Luminosa presentandose"despertar". Durante una batalla contra Circulas el depertar se produjo al reunirse con Hikari. Porun pasó de su forma Rainbow Commune (parecida a una agenda electronica), al Touch Commune (como una polvera), permitiendo a Hikari transformarse en Shiny Luminosa. Más tarde aparece Lulun, otorgandole un nuevo broche para su lazo llamado Heartiel Brooch, que tiene el poder de formar un gran escudo alrededor de Luminosa. Como Shiny Luminosa ella puede invocar a la Batuta Corazón, un artefacto que le permite aumentar el poder de Cure Black y Cure White y repudiar la oscuridad. Es muy fuerte y de mucha ayuda en las batallas, ya que con sus poderes protege a Cure Black y Cure White, pero ellas no se dan cuenta de que mientras que Luminosa esta con ella ninguna protección es necesaria. Su traje es un vestido largo rosa y blanco por encima de las rodillas que se abre en forma de una V boca abajo con unos ribetes por debajo. Lleva un lazo rosa en el centro con un gran broche de corazón rojo, y una banda azul por debajo que divide el vestido en dos, también lleva una cinta dorada de donde cuelga el Touch Commune. Sus guantes son blancos con un corazón rojo en el canto de la mano, sus calentadores son también blancos con un lazo por debajo y un corazón rojo arriba, con unos zapatos rosas. Su pelo se alarga en dos grandes coletas recogidas por dos lazos rojos con un corazón naranja. Sus ataques son: *'"Extreme Luminario!" ("¡Iluminación Máxima!"):' ataque junto con Cure Black y Cure White, por el cual Luminosa con la ayuda de la Batuta Corazón potencia los poderes de las guerreras combinando sus poderes. Frase de invocación: "Armadas de valor(Black)... Llenas de esperanza(White)... Unidas por un lazo brillante (Luminosa). Iluminación...Máxima" *'"Luminous Heartiel Action!" ("¡Luminosa Acción Heartiel!"):' ataque solitario de Luminosa usando la Batuta Corazón en su forma extendida. Estethumb|Batuta Corazón ataque no es ofensivo, ya que sus efectos son el de congelar a los enemigos pero no eliminarlos. Frase de invocación: "Deseos de la luz dadme valor, esperanza y poder... Luminosa Acción...Heartiel" *'""Extreme Luminario Max!" ("¡Iluminación Máxima Max!"):"' ataque junto con Cure White y Shiny Luminosa, versión aumentada de la "Iluminación Máxima", utilizada para acabar con el malo final, Valdes. El ataque es el mismo excepto por que los arcoiris son más numerosos y brillantes. Frase de invocación: "Armadas de valor(Black)...Llenas de esperanza(White)...Unidas por un lazo brillante(Luminosa). Iluminación... Máxima...¡Max!" Golden Shiny Luminosa thumb|left|163px|Golden Shiny Luminosa Golden Shiny Luminosa es la denominación más aceptada para los poderes que las Pretty Cure ganan en su primera película "Pretty Cure Max Heart: La Película". Esta forma se obtiene gracias a los diamantes mágicos de la guardia del Reino de la Esperanza, junto con el poder del Conjunto de Diamantes. Los siete diamantes consiguen curar a Shiny Luminosa y rodeando a las tres Pretty Cure, las elevan en el cielos otorgandoles su forma Golden. En esta forma, el traje de Luminosa es el mismo aunque cambia para ser completamente dorado, alternándose la tonalidad para ajustarse a las partes oscuras de su traje. El corazón de su lado es sustituido por un diamante en forma de corazón, al igual que sus pendientes. Con esta forma, las Pretty Cure pueden suspenderse en el aire (aunque no se sabe si pueden volar libremente). Así, ellas invocan la "Iluminación Máxima" para acabar con la bruja de la Zona Dotsuku. Esta forma no vuelve a mostrarse nunca más ya que las chicas ganan otra super forma mejorada en la segunda película. Phoenix Shiny Luminosa thumb|Phoenix Shiny Luminosa Es la forma avanzada que consiguen las Pretty Cure en la película "Pretty Cure Max Heart 2:Amigos bajo el cielo nevado". En esta forma el pelo de Luminosa se vuelve más largo y brillante, y plumas adornan sus hombros y su espalda, mientras que su vestido se hace más largo y da la sensación de ser alas. Su lazo se hace más grande y su diseño cambia. La Batuta Corazón se vuelve más poderosa y de un color más claro. Con ella es capaz de revivir a Hinata y darle su forma de fénix. En esta forma se ve su parecido tanto física como potencialmente con la Reina. Rainbow Shiny Luminosa thumb|left|257px|Rainbow Shiny Luminosa La forma especial que consiguen las Pretty Cure en su segunda película, Pretty Cure Max Heart: Amigos bajo el cielo nevado, no vuelve a mostrarse ya que necesitan el poder de Hinata, y esta ahora vive en el Reino de las Nubes, lugar que no vuelven a visitar. Sin embargo en las peliculas "Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 y DX3" se puede ver esta forma mejorada con dos pequeñas alas doradas llamada Rainbow Pretty Cure Max Heart. Esta versión supone un aumento del poder de las Pretty Cure. Sus ataques en esta forma son: *'"Pretty Cure Rainbow Jewel Solution!" ("¡Solución de la Joya Arcoiris Pretty Cure!"): '''Es el ataque en conjunto de las 17 Cure Rainbows que consiste en lanzar un rayo de luz brillante con sus respectivas armas. Frase de invocación:¡El valor que viene de la esperanza desbordante! ¡Un futuro brillante de luz! ¡Solución de la Joya Arcoiris Pretty Cure!.'' *'"Extreme Luminario!" ("¡Iluminación Máxima!") (Versión arcoiris):' Es el aumento del poder del ataque "Iluminación Máxima" en el ataque final de todas las Pretty Cure en Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3:Entrega el futuro ¡La flor color arcoiris ☆ que conecta el mundo! Etimología Hikari (ひかり): Se traduce como "luz", en referencia a su alter ego Shiny Luminosa y su identidad como Vida de la Reina de la Luz Kujou (九条): Ku (九), se traduce como "nueve", y jou (条), se traduce como "artículo", "claúsula" y "condición". El uso del número nueve puede referirse a la división de la Reina en múltiples partes, particularmente el nueve es divisible por tres que son las partes en las que se divide. El jou también puede referirse a su papel como Vida de la Reina, que que Reina en japones es jouou Shiny Luminosa: Puede hacer referencia a su poder de la luz y su identidad como Vida de la Reina de la Luz. También puede hacer mención a su personalidad brillante e inocente. Curiosidades *Hikari es la primera no-Cure que tiene la capacidad de transformarse y que tiene el mismo papel que las Pretty Cure, seguida por Milky Rose (Yes!5 Gogo). Coincidentemente, las dos no tienen forma humana en la primera temporada, pero adquieren una en la sequela. *Mientras que otras Cures protagoninstas adquieren el rosa como color pricipal tras Pretty Cure, Shiny Luminosa es la única que viste de rosa sin ser la protagonista, aunque ironicamente ella no es una Cure. Sin embargo aunque vista de rosa, se la suele ver vistiendo más el amarillo. *Es ligeramente parecida a Cure Rhythm en la apariencia de su forma cure,ya que Cure Rhythm y Shiny Luminosa son rubias y tienen partes rosas en el traje a pesar de no ser cures líderes *Aunque en el anime Luminosa no pelea mucho, en los videojuegos puede seleccionarla para pelar, usando la Batuta Corazón. *A partir de Shiny Luminosa todas las Cures que tienen como color el amarillo portan una coleta (con excepción de Cure Muse),ya que Shiny Luminosa tiene dos coletas,Cure Lemonade(Yes!5) porta dos coletas enrolladas,Cure Pine(Fresh) tiene una coleta de lado con el cabello suelto,Cure Sunshine(HeartCatch) tiene dos coletas lacias,Cure Peace(Smile) tiene una coletta alta enrollada y finalmente Cure Rosetta(DokiDoki) tiene dos coletas enrolladas con adornos de treboles. *Shiny Luminosa es uno de los personajes más jovenes de la franquicia Pretty Cure, aunque ella no pelea mucho en la serie en la película Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage es vista peleando con Cure Black y Cure White parando un barco Zakenna gigante, esto confirma que si tiene habilidades de lucha pero las usa sabiamente ya que su único ataque es defensivo *El cumpleaños de Hikari es el 9 de Septiembre, por lo que es Virgo. Es la tercera Pretty Cure en desvelar su cumpleaños, despues de Naguisa Misumi y Honoka Yukishiro (Max Heart), y seguida de Saki Hyuuga, Mai Misho (Splash Star), Nozomi Yumehara (Yes!5) y Erika Kurumi (Heartcatch). *En la colección de cartas "Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection", Hikari es representada con la oxalis, que simboliza alegría y bondad. *Hikari es muy parecida a Urara Kasugano de Yes!5: las dos son rubias, son los terceros miembros de su equipo, son muy distantes al principio, tienen dos coletas en su forma transformada, tienen un ataque que inmoviliza (Acción Heartiel y Prism Chain) y son las más jovenes de su grupo. *Hikari es la primera cure que lleva su pelo recogido con una trenza segida de Rikka Hishikawa (DokiDoki ) *También es muy parecida a Milky Rose (Yes!5 Gogo): las dos tiene su pelo de cure recogido en dos coletas, tienen ataques especiales (Acción Heartiel y Ventisca Metalica Milky Rose), son miembros especiales de su grupo, durante la primera temporada no tienen cuerpo humano (Reina y Milk), pueden transformarse y tienen los mismo poderes que las Pretty Cure Imágenes Perfiles Hikari&luminous.jpg|Hikari y su forma de Shiny Luminosa Luminosa_max_heart.jpg|Perfiles completos de Shiny Luminosa de Toei Animation Golden luminous png.png|Golden Shiny Luminosa Shiny Luminous Max Heart Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix Shiny Luminosa 1748712_320.jpg|Rainbow Shiny Luminosa en DX2 Rainbow shyni luminosa.png|Rainbow Shiny Luminosa en DX3 Shiny_Luminosa_GoGo_Dream_Live.png|Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars GoGo Dream Live Luminosa Dx.jpg|Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars DX Luminosa DX2.jpg|Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 Shiny Luminous Max Heart DX3.jpg|Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Cartel_luminosa_new_stage.png|Cartel de Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Shiny Luminous Max Heart New Stage.jpg|Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage luminosa opening new stage.png|Shiny Luminosa en el opening de Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Perfil_luminosa_new_stage_2.jpg|Perfil de Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Cartel_luminosa_all_stars_new_stage_2.jpg|Cartel de Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Luminosa_new_stage_2.png|Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Hikari_max_heart.jpg|Perfiles de Hikari en Max Heart Hikari_vestido_perfil.jpg|Perfiles de Hikari con su vestido Hikari_nieve_perfil.jpg|Perfiles de Hikari con su ropa para la nieve Shiny Luminosa Luminosa present.jpg|Luminosa presentandose image002_xr9.gif|Hikari transformandose Heart baton.jpg|Batuta Corazón DWNOIK9.jpg|Batuta Corazón en la primera película Batuta corazon peli.jpg|Batuta Corazón en la pelicula Pretty Cure Max Heart 2 Shiny Iluminación.jpg|Luminosa en la Iluminación Máxima Shiny Luminosa accion heartiel.png|Shiny Luminosa en la Acción Heartiel Shiny Luminous corazón.jpg|Broche Heartiel otorgado por Lulun Raibow Shiny Luminous en el extreme luminario.gif|Rainbow Shiny Luminosa usando la Iluminación Maxima Luminario!!.gif|"Iluminación Máxima Max" shiny luminous.jpg|Carta de Shiny Luminosa Luminosa protege tako cafe.png|Luminosa protege a Cure Black y Cure White Shiny Luminous manga.png|Shiny Luminous en el manga Hikari Kujou Hikari feliz.jpg|Hikari feliz llendo hacia la Academia Verone hikari y porun.jpg|Foto de hikari y porun Hikari muerta.png|Hikari aparece muerta Hikari cerezos.jpg|Hiikari oye una voz entre los cerezos Hikari manga.png|Hikari en el manga Pretty Cure Max Heart Temporadas y películas Pretty Cure Max Heart.jpg|Shiny Luminosa, Cure Black y Cure White PCMH.jpg|Shiny Luminosa junto con sus amigas Cure Black y Cure White Pretty cure max heart pelicula 1.jpg|Pretty Cure Max Heart La Película Vestidos fiesta.png P139.jpg|Golden Max Heart en el manga Pretty Cure Max Heart la Película Pretty cure max heart pelicula 2.jpg|Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Amigos bajo el cielo nevado Phoenix Lumious.jpg|Phoenix Shiny Luminosa DX2 MaxHeart.jpg|Rainbow Max Heart en DX2 33gtr.png|Las Max Heart en DX3 Rainbow Pretty Cure Max Heart.png|Rainbow Max Heart en DX3 Max Heart New Stage.jpg|Debut de las Max Heart en New Stage Categoría:Pretty Cure Max Heart Categoría:Cures